For Cryin' Out Loud (Revisited Series)
For Cryin' Out Loud is the 17th episode of Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited. Summary In their Life Skills class,Tommy and Kim (heck, the entire class) is given an assignment where each student must find another student to pair up with and must pretend to be married, much to the amusement of Alpha and Delta. Kim brings a baby with her to meet Tommy, the child of Trini and Jason, to make the assignment more realistic. When the baby starts crying, most of the other rangers (save for Trini, Jason, and Kim) try to leave, though Kim makes Tommy stay. The Machine Empire, seeing this, sends a monster to increase Joey's cry so it will be devastating to Angel Grove. They then bring the baby to a power plant, where they hope to use his cry to destroy the plant. The Rangers arrive and battle the Cogs, though Tommy and Jason go after Joey. Tommy saves the baby just as he's thrown off the edge of a catwalk, and Billy is able to teleport him away. The Rangers are then able to call their Zords and defeat the monster, restoring Jason and Trini's son's crying to normal. After that, the teacher assigns Tommy and Kim to babysit his twins. Plot to be added Cast *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Zeo Ranger I, Pink) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine Hillard (Zeo Ranger I, Pink backup) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II, Yellow) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Zeo Ranger II, Yellow backup) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Zeo Ranger II, Yellow backup) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III, Blue) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV, Green) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Zeo Ranger IV, Green backup) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V, Red) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Zeo Ranger V, Red backup) *Brad Hawkins as Gold Ranger (voice) *Joel Rogers as Curtis Taylor *Maurice Mendoza as Richie *Renee Griggs as Angela *David Yost as Billy Cranston *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 (Zeo Ranger VI, Silver) *??? as Alpha 5 (Zeo Ranger VI, Silver, morphed form) *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Zeo Ranger VII, Teal) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice), Orbus (voice), Rita Repulsa (voice), Somnibot (voice) *Melissa Fahn as Princess Circuitrina (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *??? as Joseph Kwan-Scott Notes *First appearance of the Zeo Five Power Sword. *First use of the Zeo Laser Pistols in their advanced mode which is formed from the Zeo Power Pod swords and pistols to enhance the blasts. *This is the second time we see Alpha laying on the medical table. The first was in Rock-a-Bye, Alpha 5. *First time the shortened morph sequence is shown whereby we see a shot of Tommy being suited up in his Ranger suit before being followed by a four-way split screen of the other four main Rangers being suited up but not with their unmorphed faces shown. *Billy's teleportation color is shown to be a white in this episode (this being the first time he has teleported on-screen since stepping down as a Ranger). Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited